


The Furless

by Fox_The_Daemon_God_of_Insanity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Content approved by SCAR, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Behavior, Gay Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_The_Daemon_God_of_Insanity/pseuds/Fox_The_Daemon_God_of_Insanity
Summary: Everybody knew not to walk in the woods alone. There's a very good reason. Making the wrong decision could haunt you for the rest of your life.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 42
Collections: Sin Corps





	The Furless

**Wulfen** \- A hybrid species of human and wolf created by a psychotic wizard over a thousand years ago, they have long since spread to all corners of the globe, living in their rough and feral tribes or ‘Packs’ as they call them.

At first glance, a Wulfen has the same body shape and structure as a human. They have pointed, triangular ears atop their head and gold colored eyes. Thick fur coats their forearms and hands, reaching up to their elbows with rough pink pads on their palms and fingers, with fur coating their lower legs and feet, which also have pads. The nails on their fingers and toes have been replaced with 2 inch long, thick black claws that can rend through flesh and bone with ease.

Starting just below their belly button and spreading out down to cover their crotch is another patch of fur, coating their balls and sheathed, canine like cock. A smaller patch of fur lies can be found on their tail bone, right at the base of said tail. Older Wulfen will sometimes grow a thick patch of fur on their chest as well, like a human male growing chest hair, but unlike humans they don’t grow beards or pubic hair.

The colour of the hair and their fur is always the same and is often in shades of silver, grey and black, with a few having dark orange and even pale blue.

Their society is one of power, with the strongest being in charge and the weaker serving or leaving to form their own packs. They are open and free with sex and it is often mixed with violence as a way to establish dominance. In a pack, breeding rights go to the Alpha first.

In terms of sexuality they don’t seem to discriminate like more civilised races would, with their males just as willing to mount another male as they would a female and this happens often as most Alphas don’t like to share.

One thing to note is if you somehow manage to gain a Wulfen’s loyalty then you have gained an ally for life.

When fully grown most Wulfen males reach a height of four foot to four and a half with their females often topping out at three and a half and the average lifespan is just shy of sixty years. Due to this their females have a short gestation period of 4 months and routinely give birth to 3 pups at minimum. A Wulfen male is considered an adult and fully grown at about 13 years for a human and a female at 10 and almost all become sexually active at around 10 years of age.

Wulfen are also one of the races that can interbreed with other species, much like orcs and goblins, so they are not above targeting and kidnapping other races for breeding if their numbers start to run low. 

**-Extract from the Encyclopaedia Legio, Volume 3.**

* * *

Bright-Sky-Fire stalked through the woods. The 14 year old Wulfen’s eyes narrowed as he did, pausing as he crouched on all fours, sniffing the air. It had been a month since he had decided to leave his father’s pack- the young man eager to breed and create his own pack.

He was a typical specimen for his species, silvery grey hair that trailed down his back, matted with dirt and twigs, his wiry and slender body covered in scars from fights as he tracked down his next meal. A sound made his ears twitch as he pressed low to the ground, waiting, silent and patient for the perfect momen- NOW!

Kicking off like a cannon he shot through the underbrush, dirt and pebbles kicked up by his movements as he shot forward and slammed into the startled Prey, sharp teeth tearing into its neck as his hands found purchase in its hide, claws digging in, warm blood filling his mouth as it thrashed and writhed before he ripped back, tearing out it’s throat in a spray of blood.

Panting for a second as the prey fell, now in its death throes as he licked his lips clean of it’s tasty blood, Bright-Sky-Fire allowed himself to grin. 

The snapping of a twig had him moving in a flash, throwing himself over the bush behind him, he pounced on his would be attacker, hands raised to tear into its soft flesh-   
  


“NOOOO!!! GET OFF!!!”   
  


He blinked down at the creature, for a moment thinking he was staring at one of his own kind, unlikely as he had already marked this area as his territory, before realising he was staring at one of the furless-ones! The furless-one was squirming and thrashing under him, front paws weakly beating on his front as it tried to get out from under him.

The furless-one was covered in strange and soft things, reds like leaves in the cold times and blues like the sky, with short dark black fur on its head with eyes like the sky when the sky-fire faded for the white-stone to rise. It’s face was one of fear, though that made sense. He was a strong and powerful alpha, it was wise of the furless to fear him. It was also very weak, having stopped hitting him and now staring up at him.

“P-please… get off…”   
  


It’s mouth moved and it made noises… not very loud, so it wasn't trying to scare him away. Leaning down it flinched away as he sniffed at its face and neck, unable to hide his curiosity. The scent was male, but it was so thin! He’d never seen a male so thin like this…

His head snapped to the side and growled when he saw it moving one of it’s paws towards his face, warning it. Freezing, It slowly pulled it’s paw back as he snorted at it. Bright-Sky-Fire looked at it again, before darting down, his teeth latching onto it’s throat as it made a panicked noise. He could feel the warm blood pumping inside, feel the quivers of fear and smell it just as much as the furless-one whimpered, body limp.

He made a low, appreciative growl at that. It clearly knew its place under him. Pulling back, red marks from his teeth left in its throat, he snorted and got off of it, backing up to get a better look.

“T-thank you…”   
  
More noise came from it as it stood up on its hind legs, Bright-Sky-Fire smirking when he realised it would still be smaller than him like that. It backed up, staring at him and then looking around before looking back at him. Frowning at him he growled lowly, warning the furless-one to leave.

After a moment it slowly backed off and he nodded, turning and padding back over to his kill. It took him a moment to realise that the furless one had followed it over… did it want to share his kill?!

Snarling he turned on it, baring his teeth, hackles raised as it froze once more. As he looked over it though, a single thought came to his mind… unbidden and silent, but as he thought more and more it became a better idea.

The furless one was thin and clearly needed food. It was also clearly weak and a bad hunter. It was small and pathetic… but it looked kinda nice…

Underneath Bright-Sky-Fire his cock started to slowly poke out of his sheath as his idea grew and he gave a low, lusty growl. After all, to build a proper pack, he would need a bitch. And by becoming his bitch and pack mate, he would feed the furless one, which it would need to bare his pups.

With a burst of speed he once more pounced the furless one, pushing it down and grinding his crotch against it as he did, his ears flinching at the startled noise it made.

“W-wait get off-grk!” 

Bright-Sky-Fire’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he humped the furless one’s mouth, his cock quickly growing harder as he did, choked gurgles coming from under him as he did. He panted and thrust, balls slapping it’s face as his knot quickly battered against it’s lips, moaning and panting before throwing his head back and howling as he shot his seed into its throat, pressing right into his face.   
  
Pulling out, seed still spewing from his cock and coating his bitchs face as it coughed and sputtered, much of it spilling out of it’s open mouth as it heaved, almost like it was gonna throw up. At the same time, the still hard wulfen padded around the coughing boy, frowning at the garments he wore.   
  


How was he meant to breed his bitch if he couldn't get to their hole?! Snarling his claws lashed out, tearing the strange false fur into shreds and exposing it’s butt, small cuts left in its skin.   
  
“N-cough-No, stop! Stop it!”   
  
It kept making noise and tried to crawl away but it was too slow! Was it dumb? Did it not know it was his bitch? It would learn… it would learn.   
  
Pouncing on him, Bright-Sky-Fire’s arms wrapped around its body, holding it tight as he blindly thrusted, cock slick with seed as he searched for his bitch’s hole, the high pitched squeal it made when he found it making him pant happily. With the tip now inside he thrusts and thrust, uncaring about prepping the boy as he was rapidly and painfully stretched, a small amount of blood soon coating the wolf like dick as he was raped.

Bright-Sky-Fire had no concept of gentleness in sex as he raped the boy under him, bloody cock pounding in and out of his ass with glee, the boys own cock standing hard under him for the pressure on his insides. As he fucked his new Bitch he leaned over, rock hard nipples digging into his back as his teeth latched onto his Bitch’s again, pushing him down and holding him to better get across just what his new life was.

Soon Bright-Sky-Fire could feel the urge rising, the feeling he would be shooting his seed into his bitch and breeding him, but he wasn't done!! Snarling around his neck, his thrusts grew more force full and wild as he tired to force his knot in, the Bitch screaming once more as he did, slowly, little by little before with wet pop his knot locked into pass as he rutted the Bitch, gripping tightly to him as he fired shot after shot of his seed deep into the boy, one forepaw rubbing at his belly, eager to see it large and swollen with his pups…

Panting, he let go of his Bitch’s neck, snorting when he realised that they had fallen asleep. No matter… once his knot was down, he’d take them back to the den, look after and care them and breed them till they were pushing out his pups into the world… and then breed them again. Bright-Sky-Fire smirked at the thought… but before that~

With a low sigh his hips set to work once more, already ready to go again and add even more seed into his Bitch. Even if they were a furless-one it would do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!
> 
> Special thanks to Abnormal_Ace for Beta Reading this!


End file.
